


【横仓】日始

by Akesa



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akesa/pseuds/Akesa
Summary: 一早起床在干什么呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 超短  
> OOC  
> 俩个穷小子谈恋爱w  
> 有滑板车(很难吃)  
> 由染发图衍生，好想弄脏他啊(

横山回到家的时候已经是黎明了。虽然知道大仓一旦入睡就很难清醒，但他还是尽量轻手轻脚打开公寓门进去。

 

最近老板要求横山代替两周换夜班，答应下来的结果就是基本和大仓的时间错开。当他去上班的时候，大仓刚回来；他回来的时候，大仓又还没醒，醒了也是直接要去上课。这样的日子也终于结束了，从后天开始他就恢复正常上班。

 

等横山洗好澡后，他直接进了房间。房间里一片寂静，除了大仓安稳的呼吸声。他紧紧靠在近墙那边，难得缩成一团，明明平时都是摊开占据一大半床。害得横山不得不从原本就已经拮据的预算里考虑买一张更大的床。

 

虽然冷的时候能靠在一起取暖，但到了夏天情况就非常糟糕。大仓的体温本来就比他的高那么一点，而他又是易出汗体质，总会弄得横山半夜被热醒。在他不经意间抱怨几句后，大仓爽快地主动提出打地铺，反而弄得横山有点不好意思。

 

秋季的早晨已经开始明显降温了，尽管在室内并没有风，但冰冷的空气划过横山裸露在外的皮肤，令原本从浴室带出来的热气渐渐消散。

 

轻颤的横山掀开被子，往近墙边的热源靠过去。被子里面特别暖和，大仓背对着他，隐隐约约能感受到他平稳的起伏。

 

大仓抖了抖，接着翻过身来，眼睛都没睁开就用额头抵住横山的额头，小声嘟囔着:“横山くん?”大仓的气息喷到横山的下巴，有点痒。横山搂住他，嗯地一声应了他。

 

“……好困……”

 

“你还能睡多一会呢。”横山顺着脊椎抚了抚他的背。

 

大仓迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，眼神一片迷惑，看了横山几秒后，便再次闭上眼更靠近一点，吻上横山的嘴唇。

 

在口唇上消磨一点时间后，大仓轻微喘着气拉开一点距离。

 

“要做吗？”横山的手指吻上大仓的侧脸。

 

“做吧。”大仓把陷在枕头的半边脸转向往外贴着横山的手。“我想做了。”

 

横山直起身子，伸长手去够床头柜的保险套和润滑液。另一边大仓直接以躺在床上的状态脱掉睡衣和蹬下睡裤，随手扔到床角。

 

空气好像变得有点热了。横山吻遍大仓的额头，唇，脸颊，下颚，喉结，花了一点时间流连在他的肩颈后，再到达胸口，乳尖，人鱼线。大仓解开保险套，在帮横山套上去的同时，也套弄着对方的性器。横山也帮他套弄着。可能有早晨加持的缘故，大仓不一会就硬了起来。

 

横山把大仓翻过身，就着润滑液往他的后穴探去。大仓整个脸埋在枕头里，轻微颤抖。

 

在感觉扩张得差不多的时候，横山进入大仓的后穴，同时闷哼一声。大仓的呼吸声越演越烈，在横山摩擦到那一点时，直接轻喘呻吟出来。

 

横山一边用手掐住他的腰操着他，一边啃咬着他的后颈。横山总是钟情于他的肩颈。大仓一手抵住额头，来抵着枕头留有空间给自己呼吸，一手套弄自己的性器。

 

太阳逐渐升了起来，阳光慢慢从窗帘的缝隙爬了进来，照在大仓身上。这时横山才发现，大仓耳后到脖颈那片都染了点灰色，右侧的后背也涂了了杂乱的颜色似的。

 

“你的背……怎么回事?”横山摸上了那片地方。

 

“啊……那个是……我去给……安当人……体模特……呼……”大仓勉强从欲望的漩涡里抽出点精力去想和回答横山的问题。“人体艺术……颜料……没能搽干净留下的……印子……”

 

“这样啊……”横山想象着大仓身上绘画着各种各样图案的模样，忍不住又硬了一点，加快了速度，吮着大仓的耳骨，同时覆盖上他的手，和他一起套弄着欲望。

 

大仓快要到高潮了，蜷缩起脚趾，身体颤抖的频率加快，然后射了出来。在黯淡的光线下，横山反复来回地摸着那片颜色杂乱的背肌，也在大仓高潮后穴紧缩那时，射了出来。

 

俩人一起缩进被子里，被单有点黏糊，可暖和的被窝让他们都不想动。横山侧躺着，摩挲着大仓的侧腰，“有照片可以看吗？”

 

大仓疑惑地看向他，过了几秒才明白他指什么照片，“照片在安那里，你想看的话，等安完成他的作品后向他拿吧。”大仓笑了。

 

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有机会会再改改结尾的
> 
> 改了也还是不满意> <  
> 就……还会再改的  
> ——3.26.19

大仓意识混乱地醒来。昨晚打工回家后赶在十一点死线前提交了论文。提交后只花了二十分钟吃了泡面洗澡然后倒在床上进入梦乡。

 

醒来还残留着梦中有人在追杀他的心有余悸。

 

同居的恋人早已去上班。他昨晚累得神志不清，连恋人什么时候回来什么时候出门都没察觉到，只是位于床对面半打开的衣柜和被弄乱的衣物倒是把今早横山匆忙换装上班的事实暴露了个彻底。

 

他慵懒放松地趴在床上，抱紧了松软的被子，占据了整一张床。原本床的旁边有个木质床头柜，那是恋人从他同事那里收到因为搬家送出的多余家具。横山多数往靠墙的一边睡，而睡觉不安稳的他大多数时间睡着睡着就滚到了地上睡觉。因为担心他会不知觉地磕到头部，所以横山把那精致尖锐的床头柜放在了客厅，还特意买了质地舒服的地毯放在床边方便他滚来滚去。可没了床头柜也不方便，所以横山还买了和床一样宽的长方形的床头柜，把床挪下可以给新的柜子让出位置来。结果就是柜子和床尾分别抵住了这小小公寓房的墙壁，位于房间的两头。

 

被窗帘半掩窗外的光黯淡阴沉，风刮得风铃叮铃作响。那风铃是大仓学园祭的时候抽奖得来的，原本他打算随便收起来的时候，横山倒是主动把那风铃挂在窗上，那风铃便一直留在那里。

 

大仓伸手探向头顶的床头柜，先是摸到了两个叠在一起还未拆封的小正方形包装袋，往左摸索才找到了自己的手机。拿过来缩回被窝里，看到了显示12:30的时间已经来自恋人的消息。划开消息，发现是今早恋人说今天能早点下班，晚餐要不要一起去吃烤肉？他点了一个好的贴纸作为回复，接着查看天气的时候看到了显示雷雨的符号。

 

怪不得天气那么阴沉，大仓翻了个身，伸手去拿放在左上角的水瓶，喝了一口才感觉干渴的喉咙得到滋润。接着还是缩回了被窝。冬天的尾巴还没完全离开，加上雷雨的清凉感，冻得让人不想离开被窝温暖的怀抱。大仓正纠结要继续和被窝缠缠绵绵还是起床弄些吃的安抚自己那可怜的胃。结果他被睡意打败，不知不觉又合上了眼皮，发出了沉稳的呼吸。

 

当他再次醒来的时候，外面已经滴答滴答地下起了雨，暗淡无光不像是白天的样子。大仓再次扒过手机一看已经是下午三点了，还有横山又传来的新的消息。说是今天可能会下暴雨，还是取消外出吃饭的约定，他会带些熟食或者买些材料回家。消息发过来的时候是2:30，大仓立马回复他好。

 

大仓这下总不能赖床了，起来洗漱后，便走到厨房看看有什么能料理的。结果发现冰箱除了酒和一些饮料以外就是一些巧克力的零食和下酒菜。大仓看着这有点凄凉的冰箱，有点无奈。这几天他和横山忙得晕头转向，大多时间都在便利店买便当匆匆了事。今天正好是休息却又遇上了雨天，弄得大仓就是想出去购买烹饪的材料也得做一番心里斗争。不过既然横山他说他会买，那么他当然是恭敬不如从命，留在家里了。

 

他想起堆在洗澡间里还没洗的衣物，便打算拿去洗了。结果在洗衣机上发现他之前找不着的银色耳钉。明明他之前都没看见它在这。应该是横山在附近找着，放在这里打算拿给他结果又忘了吧，大仓不由自主地轻笑出生。

 

大仓用冰箱那些巧克力填一下肚子，再窝在那张勉强能容下他和横山沙发上躺着看电视。其实电视旁边之前还摆着一盒空的烟盒，现在被大仓自己扔了。横山最近在戒烟，那是他故意放那里诱惑横山的。那段时间横山特别烦躁，而他还故意放那儿撩拨他。横山忍不住打开烟盒了后发现是空的的时候，脸顿时阴了下来。当时他也在，还在卧在沙发上偷笑，气得横山立马扑到他身上打他。情侣打闹着就会变成暧昧是一般常识。闹着闹着，横山捏住大仓的后颈，狠狠地撕咬着他的唇瓣，往大仓口中汲取飘渺烟味。毕竟横山在戒烟，大仓可没。吻着咬着就顺其自然地有了反应，于是把整套都做了。平时横山做爱时都是温柔体贴的好情人，结果可能那段时间实在戒烟弄得太暴躁了，用力到不行，在大仓身上留下青青紫紫的痕迹，还在肩膀处留下好几口牙印。完事后，他才察觉身下那布料沙发很难清洗的事实，幸好横山比他想得多，把他的上衣和裤子全垫到沙发上，才避免了清洗沙发那一大难题。不过为此付出的代价是，大仓报废自己一套衣服。值得庆幸那套衣服既不是很贵，又不是大仓喜欢的款式，不然又得打上一架才能解决问题。

 

雨越下越大，像在放烟花一般吵闹，风也轰隆隆地打在窗上。大仓看着这部无聊的电影差点又陷入梦乡。突然叮咚一声响起，大仓赶紧起身起身去开门，一般横山如果知道他在家，就不会拿钥匙开门已经成为一种习惯。他也曾经半真半假地埋怨横山让他自己拿钥匙开门，当场横山疑惑地回了他一句:“可你不是在家吗？”让他什么话都说不出来，只得每次在他按门铃时心甘情愿地帮他打开门迎接他。

 

他刚打门，准备说欢迎回来的时候，发现横山一副被雨打湿的狼狈不堪的模样，带着潮湿沉闷的气息和一点海的味道。

 

“怎么被雨淋湿了？”大仓赶紧打开门让他进来，就转身去找毛巾。

 

横山被雨沾湿的发丝贴在他的白晢的脸庞上，嘴唇被冻得有些发白。“原本以为赶得及的，结果没想到途中突然下暴雨，就跑着回来了。”

 

大仓没有找到多余的毛巾，只得接过他手中的材料，推着他的背。“去洗澡先吧。”

 

横山走过的地方留下水渍，从玄关连接到洗浴间。大仓只得用抹布擦干。

 

待横山洗完澡出来，立马闻到一股香味从厨房飘来。实际上也不算是厨房，只是一个狭窄的料理区域。横山朝他走去。大仓绑着青绿色的围裙，正好结束料理，便把火关掉。

 

横山站在大仓附近，很近，只要稍微一抬手就能碰到对方，大仓能闻得到他身上沐浴露的香气，害得大仓难得害羞了起来，毕竟他自己是一身厨房的味道。用手肘碰了一下对方的胸膛，“去拿酒，别站在这里碍地方。”横山拿出啤酒，就別腿坐在饭桌前，乖乖地等着开饭。

 

横山刚洗好澡，刘海被别到一旁，露出光洁的额头，黑曜石般的眼睛在被水打湿过后显得更加漂亮，脸上被蒸汽惹出来的红晕还没消散。大仓直直地看着他，突然很想吻他。于是他也这么做了。横山对于那家伙总是突如其来的吻也早就习惯了，这家伙总是凭着本性行动，想做什么就做什么。不挣扎也不主动，半张的嘴也没故意合上，结果大仓只是安抚性地轻轻在他的嘴角贴了一会，便离开，连声音都没有。

 

“吃饭吧。”

 

END


End file.
